To Redeem Ones Honor and Mind
++ Helix Gardens ++ A park created by both nature and artistry, the Helix Gardens feature dazzling displays of genomic artistry that turns in an area frequented by magnetic winds. The prismatic metal and crystalline structures (which resemble CNA) constantly turn, sparkling and changing color in regular sequences. Rainbow hues from the turning crystals create large areas of colored light which alternate during time of day; the walkpaths and park features are a muted silver-white to allow the colors to naturally paint them. Viewing areas, benches and open forums for gatherings and meditation are scattered throughout the garden. During certain times of the year, this area serves as center point of Cronumfest, where the planet's best engex distillers offer tastings of their best and newest vintages. Feint arrives from above, gliding down and protoforming into the Helix Gardens. At this time of day, the sunset has tinted everything a fiery orange yellow. The white of her armor disappears into the prismatic hues as she looks for Sixshot - he shouldn't be hard to miss. Despite the recent ravages of war, the Helix Gardens seem the most peaceful place for anyone to meet. For what purpose is anyones guess except to the multichanger who is currently quietly walking amongst the crystals. Looking to the sky Sixshot takes note of Feint as he says, "Thank you for coming, Feint. No doubt your wondering why I called you." He moves to find a seat, offering one to the femme as he adds, "Recently when I wandered Iacon I ran into Quickswitch, a meeting which ended luckily without violence. I do not know if you ever learned of our history together but I must ask you this. Did you or anyone you know, ever work on his mind?" "Yes." Feint has a seat next to Sixshot, unafraid to answer him. "When I was first learning mnemnonics, Quickswitch came to my attention. I noticed he'd been heavily damaged by alterations to his mind in order to try to make him obedient, devoid of free will. I was only able to soothe him as best I could, but I was taken captive before I could do anything to try to repair the damage that had been done. I'm fairly certain it was the same group of handlers who damaged Blurr. I can assure you that at least two of them have paid with their lives, by my hand." Sixshot lets out something similar to a sigh, "Living weapons, thats all they wanted out of us both. Giving us the best teachers, including one whose death may have been because he disapproved of their intentions. Experimenting on us, especially to find out why my mind remained more stable than his." His optics dim a moment, "All those years ago I abandoned him after Yoketrons death, never finding clues to the killer. Never going back because I believed I would lose my identity. Allowing them to do what they did to one I mentored and consider my son." The mech goes silent for a moment, not even glancing at Feint, "One time I may not have believed that one like you would want to fix him. But your actions have proved that you are different." "Because we were both looked on as experiments," Feint explains. "I was intended to be the final medical project of a Senator's heir, vivisected in a surgical theater to uncover the secrets of my gifts. Fate interveined, enmeshed me with very wretches responsible for Quickswitch's injuries, and then forced me to learn a means by which he might be healed." "Well least now we are both free, to walk our own paths till Mortilus claims us, no matter how long that will be. The master did say never try to predict the future, just move forward, only changing course when needed," Sixshot replies after listening to Feint. He nods his head before adding, "And thats why I asked you here. You already seem eager to heal him and thats what I want. But not to become a Decepticon unless it is by his choice. Unlike whatever nearly forced him to attack me when I revealed being with Megatron. Least he had some control, forcing himself to run off, the struggle along with the grief in his optics least shows where his spark is." "I'll do what I can for him, if I can find him," Feint says, agreeing to Sixshot's request. It's definitely with the range of her skills - and her ethics. Feint smiles beneath the visor. "You've a good core, Sixshot. It's an honor to assist." Sixshot gets up saying, "Its the least I can do for him and what I believe Yoketron would want if he was still alive. Hopefully what you say remains true, but theres still work out there to do. So far except for the recent postings for arrests things seem to be calm. Hopefully the sparks that have passed are at peace at last." I don't know," Feint sighs, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knee joints. "There's still an energon crisis. We're running out of fuel. For all that's happened... it might just be too little, too late. I pray that it's not." "All we can do is hope that a solution can be found," Sixshot replies looking into space, "Thats least all some can do, while others search for the answer." Feint goes quiet as she watches the sun set on a new Cybertron ... one balanced precariously between hope and devastation. "Me too, dear Sixshot. Me too."